


The day I met you

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is passion and pain and long, lonely nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day I met you

  * **Prologue is everything**



"You here for the audition?"

"Yeah."

"You seem a bit… ummm un-Arthurlike. Dark hair, scrawny."

"Thanks, mate."

"Just sayin'. I'm getting the part."

"You the dog's bollocks, then?"

"You cheeky bugger, Arthur's mine… although you'd do as Merlin. All dark and mysterious with those cheekbones and… things."

"Things?"

"Yeah, long legs, intense eyes, dimples."

"You… liking the dimples?"

"I didn't… look, there's something about you and I'm… fuck it, I'm nervous, okay."

"Hadn't noticed. Though now you mention it, the crumpled dialogue sheets did give you away."

"Thanks, _Mer_ lin."

" _Your_ _Majesty_ will do fine."

"We'll see, mate."

"Yeah, we'll see."

* * *

  * **Dragon's Call**



"Morgan, I have to bully you. That's my job. Besides, it's good for you. Keeps you in your place."

"Place?"

"I'm the King and you're my servant."

"Bradley, we're in your room, playing Mario Kart. I'm not serving anyone. Certainly not a pompous arse who pushes me around all the time."

"Col…."

"Katie thinks you're pulling my pigtails."

"You have pigtails under those baggy trousers of yours? Can I see?"

"You great daft eejit, it's a metaphor."

"How does Katie know about your hidden pigtails? You've been holding out on me?"

"You are ridiculous, James."

"You love me, anyways."

"Ri…di…cu…lous."

* * *

  * **The Moment of truth**



"Bradley, I'm being serious. There are already rumours. The fans were just the start. I can't do this."

"Col, please. You drive me crazy. You look at me like there's something…."

"It doesn't matter if there is… Bradley, stop."

"Are you going to deny it? I thought we could at least be honest with each other."

"There are eyes everywhere. You have to stop touching me like that."

"Col, I have to touch you. It's in the script."

"It's not what I mean and you know it…. Bradley, it was just the once. It can't be more."

"I love…"

"Don't."

* * *

  * **Sweet Dreams**



"Owww… my head."

"Drinking with Eoin is never a good idea."

"Bradley, I'm naked… and owww, sore. Fuck, did we…?"

"Yeah. You know you can be quite inventive at times. Hidden depths, Morgan, hidden depths. Nothing vanilla about you."

"Fuck."

"Pretty much all over my flat. Using Merlin's grotty neck-cloth thing to tie up your cock was a master stroke."

"Shit, I was pissed. This… can't happen again."

"Said that last time, too."

"I made a mistake."

"Mistake?"

"I don't love you."

"So you keep saying."

" _Can't_ love you."

"Then why are you here?"

"It's not happening again."

"We'll see."

* * *

  * **The Changling**



"Col, you're completely hammered. Again."

"Ummm, want to kiss you. Want to… ummm fuck you. Want you, want you so much."

"Why is it you only do this when you're pissed?"

"Can't tell anyone. Shhh, secret."

"I can keep a secret."

"Can't tell, can't tell Bradley. Love him. Don't tell."

"I love you, too, more than you can know."

"Can't be with… him. Kills me. Want to… eat him alive. Sink down into… him. Love… him so much. Secret. Shhh, don't tell."

"Colin, don't fall asleep. Talk to me."

"Love… him."

"Tell me when you're not rat arsed, you dollophead."

* * *

  * **Queen of Hearts**



"Georgia seems nice."

"Georgia understands, Col, more than you know. And she's willing to step aside if…."

"We're not talking about this again."

"Why? Does loving me frighten you that much?"

"I'm not afraid of anything, least of all love."

"Colin, lying to yourself doesn't make it true. Everything you've done says you love me and yet you fight it. Every fucking time."

"I've my career to think on."

"Another lie. There are plenty of gay actors with careers."

"What I am or not is private. I'm not going to let anyone in that could…."

"Could what?"

"Break my heart."

* * *

  * **The Darkest Hour**



"Now Merlin is done, I'm moving to LA. I think I'll have a better shot there."

"Best thing for it, James. You'll make a fuck-ton of money, maybe be the next James Bond. You've always wanted that."

"Georgia wants me there, too."

"She's a good sort, she'll introduce you around. You know, with all those Hollywood types."

"You're staying here."

"Got the Globe, then a few things lined up after."

"No other reason?"

"Bradley?"

"The truth is… Col, I can't stop wanting you. And it's killing me. The truth is I'm escaping, getting away from you… before it's too late."

* * *

  * **A Herald of a New Age**



"Colin, you bloody sod. You're to take care of yourself, not land in A&E because you're too stubborn to accept you're human. "

"Bradley? Why are you here?"

"To keep you from killing yourself. Going back to the Globe when you're this sick? You fucking idiot."

"It's my job."

"The hospital staff disagrees with you."

"I'm fine."

"Get back into bed or so help me I'll tie you down."

"Kinky."

"I learned a few things in LA."

"Bradley…."

"Col, don't worry. I've learned my lesson. I'm just here to make sure you're okay."

"Sorry I couldn't be more."

"Me, too."

* * *

  * **With all my heart**



"Colin, what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come and see you while I was in LA… if that's okay."

"Always."

"Sorry about Georgia."

"You were right all those years ago. Love just gets in the way."

"I was an arse… and wrong."

"What?"

"I've missed your terrible jokes, the way you touched me. Making me want more than I thought possible. It scares me how much you mean to me."

"Are you pissed?"

"Stone sober and finally waking up. I'd like another go."

"I don't… you broke me, Col. I…."

 "Let me make it up to you. Please, Bradley."

* * *

  * **Diamond of the Day** **  
**



"Fucking hell, Col, where did you learn to do that?"

"On the internet. They even have tutorials."

"You are one devious bastard. Who knew there'd be so many uses for that grotty scarf of Merlin's."

"I've a folder full of _uses_. I figured you'd be up for it."

"Well, in appreciation of all your efforts, I've something for you, too. Here, take it."

"Your thumb ring? But you love that thing."

"Don't make anything out of it. It's just a ring. But I want you to have it."

"Bradley, it's… are you sure?"

"Never more so."

"I love you, too."

* * *

  * **Epilogues are endings and beginnings**



"The Merlin fans will go bonkers."

"There are still Merlin fans? Really, Col?"

"Bradley, don't be an arse. They never left. With our newest film, they're bound to find out about us. The internet…. ugh."

"You only go online to find new ways to use that scarf – which needs a wash, I'll have you know. Besides, would it be so bad?"

"I don't want to share you."

"Col, I'm tired of endless speculation. Let people know you're mine. That I'm yours."

"The fans knew the first time Arthur touched Merlin."

"I knew before that, wizard-boy."

"When?"

"The day I met you."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I don't think any of this really happened although people were asking about where Bradley's thumb ring went. Also, initially Colin got a call to audition for Arthur, not Merlin.   
> Many thanks to my wonderful beta, camelittle. She's a star! And she knows her way around insults. :D  
> Prompt: mrs leary: A drabble set, all in dialogue only.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended. Also Bradley James and Colin Morgan seem to be both lovely people and I don't know them or Georgia King at all so this is entirely fiction.


End file.
